


梦到内河

by sevenpillarsof_leviathan



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Cairo Conference 1921, M/M, Suez Canel, secret meeting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpillarsof_leviathan/pseuds/sevenpillarsof_leviathan
Summary: 费萨尔和劳伦斯1921年四月在埃及苏伊士运河边的秘密会面，然而没有人知道这次会面时究竟发生了什么。





	梦到内河

“这也许是我们最后一次见面了。”在四月埃及塞德港港口附近一间阴暗的房间里，Ned对Faisal说道。

  
Ned说这话时，心情是苦涩的。然而他太过于擅长掩饰自己的真实情感，以至于在外人眼里看来，此时的他表面平静到近乎无情。连日的奔波与无休止的会议让Ned看起来略显疲惫，耀眼的蓝眼睛却闪烁着不敢与对面那个比他高整整一个头的男人对视。Faisal没有答话，但从长袍袖口里露出的夹着香烟的手指却在微微颤抖。

  
这是自从Faisal和他的临时政府被法军强迫逐出大马士革近一年以后，两人难得的单独会面。原本在安曼和耶路撒冷处理开罗会议相关事务的Ned，在得知Faisal在四月初会从英国启程前往塞德港的计划后，便果断决定乘飞机离开了耶路撒冷，在苏伊士运河港口附近的一个小旅馆里订下了一个房间，与刚刚经历了长途跋涉的Faisal见面。在等待Faisal的过程中，Ned不止一次在脑子里演练过如何奉劝Faisal彻底放弃对法国的挑衅，并说服他将原本应该属于他的王国拱手让人——然而当Faisal按照电报里的嘱咐只身一人赴约时，Ned却发现自己想说的话都堵在了喉咙口。单独面对Faisal的他，发现在经历了所有的一切后，要继续在这个失去了自己的王国的国王面前扮演Churchill的殖民地事务部的阿拉伯事务顾问这样一个角色，竟然是如此困难。

  
“会议的大致结果您应该都已经知道了。我和Gertrude Bell在开罗最大限度地尝试保护了您的利益。虽然要说服Abdullah担任区区外约旦的自治政府的负责人是一个挺辛苦的过程，但是他最后还是同意了。我们都知道他想要的是伊拉克的王位——但是我和Bell都相信，您才是最适合这个位置的人。”

  
“为什么？”

  
“您作为起义的领袖人比Abdullah更具有作为伊拉克国王的权威。在经历了去年的暴动以后，Churchill先生想要通过一次民选来保证您的政府在伊拉克的合法性……”

  
“不，我是问你说这大概是我们最后一次见面，是什么意思。”

  
Ned愣住了。他是真的不明白吗？

  
“我计划这个月月底就会回英国，毕竟我现在作为殖民地事务部的顾问的身份只是暂时的。Gertrude Bell是美索不达米亚的专家，她会继续留在伊拉克作为顾问辅佐您。”

  
Faisal轻轻叹了一口气，起身摁灭了手里的香烟。Ned不知道是否是昏暗的光线的原因，此时的Faisal脸颊有些凹陷，微微下垂的眼睛下方还有深深的阴影。

  
“这并不是我们想要的结果，”Faisal苦笑着说，“虽然我们也没什么可失去的了。”他顿了顿，更像是自言自语地说道：“也许我可以和Rustum和Nuri商量，让他们给你安排一个职位……”  
Ned突然烦躁了起来。这并不是他们这次见面的目的。

  
“我非常感激您的好意，但我并不认为我能够继续胜任顾问这样一个角色。大马士革已经属于过去，我认为当务之急是开始计划您在巴格达的未来。再说，您是不是忘了Awni Abd al-Hadi他们对我的态度。这也是我在电报里希望您能单独赴约的原因。我留在伊拉克只会助长您只是英国政府的傀儡的传言。”

  
狭窄的房间一下子陷入了尴尬的沉默。Ned知道他的话触到了Faisal的痛点，但是他也顾不了这么多了。他早在两年前就在写给David Lloyd George的信里提出希望以后不再与Faisal见面的请求，而那是因为他那时对自己的阿拉伯王子只剩下满心愧疚。巴黎和会的失败仿佛彻底打碎了一个理想主义者做了整整三年的美梦。Ned不是一个政治家，他眼睁睁地看着自己的帝国背弃了当初对哈希姆家族的承诺，Faisal在叙利亚建起的王国如同指缝间流走的细沙。开罗会议不过是他用来赎罪的手段，Ned不止一次被英国人和阿拉伯人共同怀疑过究竟谁才是他效忠的对象，然而只有他自己清楚这一切的努力都源于他自从五年前第一次在哈姆拉遇见Faisal，和后来为了阿拉伯的独立与他并肩战斗的两年里，产生的不可言说的异样的感情。

  
Ned突然站起身，匆匆给Faisal致意以后准备离开这个房间，不料手腕却一下被狠狠地拽住了。Ned惊诧地转过头，发现Faisal已经站了起来，深褐色的眼眸里似乎燃烧着无名的怒火。还没等Ned反应过来，他已经被Faisal猛地按在了房间里的书桌上，手臂也被反剪着压在了背后。Ned的力气不比Faisal小，然而Faisal却凭借自己的身高优势将Ned牢牢控制在了自己身下，一只膝盖强行插进了Ned紧闭的大腿之间。Ned的右脸紧紧贴在书桌光滑的表面上，他吃痛地低呼了一声，生气地想要挣脱开来，却惊恐地发现Faisal抽走了他的皮带在背后绑住了他的手腕，自己的裤子也顺势滑落到了膝盖处。Ned突然明白了Faisal要做什么，他忍不住颤抖起来，感觉自己仿佛回到了几年前德拉那个贝伊的房间里，只不过这次想要伤害他的竟然是他爱着的人。Ned开始使劲挣扎，但Faisal手上的动作却丝毫没有停下来的意思，修长的手指在下腹游走的触感让Ned打了一个寒噤。没有润滑，这既熟悉又陌生的侵入感让Ned差点咬破自己的嘴唇，他能感觉到Faisal喷在自己脖颈后面的紊乱的气息。长长的头巾坠在他脸旁，扫得他有些发痒。Faisal粗暴地没入以后开始小幅度地动作了起来，Ned被一下下撞到晃动的书桌上，他的眼睛里不自觉地噙满了泪水，嘴里开始胡乱地求起饶来。

  
“请，请停下……请您不要这样……”

  
迷迷糊糊中，Ned却讶异地感觉到自己的衬衫背后湿了一片。他被压着动弹不得，使劲别过脸以后用余光发现Faisal竟然把脸贴在了他的后背上。Ned停止了挣扎，因为他听见背后竟隐隐传来了啜泣的声音。

  
Faisal在哭。

  
Ned一下子僵住了。他的下身仍然和Faisal紧紧连在一起，因为夹杂着兴奋感的痛苦而半勃的阴茎让他再一次充满了深深的耻辱感，然而Faisal的眼泪却让他彻底不知所措了。

  
“不要离开我……”

  
Ned愣住了。Faisal的语气听上去如此卑微，仿佛是在哀求，仿佛他才是被强行压在身下索取的那一个。

  
“他们会爱戴你的…..我的人民，那些伊拉克人民，就像那些贝都因人民一样，就像我们在大马士革，他们欢呼着我们的名字，Faisal，El Aurens……”

  
Ned张了张口，咸咸的泪水流进了嘴角，却发现自己说不出话。他知道此时任何言语都是徒劳，他也知道这是一副多么荒唐的景象：他被自己深爱的却也被背叛辜负了的国王压在身下鸡奸，他内心深处渴求着这样的肌肤之亲整整五年却不能言说，而此时失去了大马士革的落难的国王却哭泣着请求他留在这片令他又爱又恨的土地上，留在他的身边。

 

“去巴格达吧，您本该是王，让我回到我该回的地方……英国才是我的家，我永远也无法成为阿拉伯人……”

  
Faisal释放在了Ned的身体里以后和他一起滑落到了地上。衣衫不整的Ned被Faisal从背后紧紧抱住，他哽咽着亲吻着他凌乱的金发，仿佛在害怕他下一秒就会突然永远地从他身边消失。Ned小心翼翼地抚摸着Faisal的手臂，就像一个骑士抚慰自己受伤流血的君王。


End file.
